Critcal
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Charlie dies suddenly of a heart attack. Can Jacob save Bella? After all, when a situation like this happens, friendship is critical. Takes place when New Moon should have happened.  Twilight happened but New Moon didn't so Edward didn't leave
1. Chapter 1

**Critical**

Charlie dies suddenly of a heart attack. Can Jake save Bella?

_**Dedicated to Daddy, the greatest man I ever knew. Your time was up far too soon, and I miss you more everyday. 143. RIP**_

* * *

"Bella Swan" a senior girl broke the junior out of her daze. "You're needed in the office" she smiled sadly at the girl. "It's urgent" she said, putting a hand o

n her shoulder.

"Okay" Bella stood up, nodding to Edward, who looked considered. "It's okay."

Edward sighed, watching her leave. Suddenly, Alice burst into the room, looking horrified. "Edward, family emergency' she shouted, dashing across the room and grabbing her brothers hand. She dragged him out to the parking lot and into the nearby forest.

"What?" he asked, trying to get into her head. She was trashing Hannah Montana. "Okay, you don't like Hannah's style, tell me something I don't know"

"Charlie had a heart attack this morning" Alice said, panicked. "He died instantly. Bella's going to go off the deep end when she finds out. She's 18 so she inherits the house. She's gonna just sit there refusing to talk to us. Jacob and Billy are waiting in the office for her after Mrs. Cope breaks the news, we're gonna let them deal with her and we are going to go to her house and help her deal with it as best we can. Emmett is taking her stuff to her and he has yours. Carlisle is coming to get us, but he's in the middle of surgery. We have to cry alligator tears."

"Okay" Edward said. "I feel so bad for Bella. She's got to be heartbroken"

"Not yet. Jacob's probably better for her right now" Alice said. "That kid is on steroids or something and he's hot, body temperature wise. Bella says he runs at 101 these days and there's nothing wrong with him but that."

"That's weird" Edward raised his eyebrows, knowing what Alice was really thinking, even though she back to Hannah-hating. Werewolf. or about to become one.

* * *

"Bella, you're dad had a heart attack this morning. He died instantly. I'm so sorry" Mrs. Cope said. Bella pushed her chair back, eyes wide. She stumbled into the office, like a drunk person. She didn't cry. Not until Jacob Black caught her, muscular arms tight around her. He swung her up into his arms, bridal style. She let out a low moan and buried her head into his warm shoulder.

"Did you sigh her out?" Jacob asked someone else in the room. She heard someone sigh and looked around. Billy was there, nodding sadly. One of Jacob's friends, Sam, was standing behind him. "Bella, give Sam the keys to your truck. He's taking it home. I'm taking you to the hospital."

A breeze flew through the office. "Jacob, I have her stuff" a deep voice said. "I'll carry her, you take her stuff"

Bella was transferred to rock hard, cold arms. "Bells, it's gonna be fine, eventually" Emmett said, carrying her outside. A wave of peace washed over her. "Jasper, knock it off" Emmett growled. For once, Emmett was completely serious and Jasper understood, because pain re-emerged, raging. She began sobbing, convulsing. Emmett helped her into the car.

The warmth came back. Jacob had her in the middle seat, arm wrapped around her. She wasn't even buckled in. Charlie would be livid at Jacob for being reckless.

"Bella, this is going to be a hard decision." Jacob said "Do you want to see the body or not? Renee is currently on a plane, she wants to say goodbye. It's your deciscion"

Bella sighed "I don't want to, not yet. I don't want to remember him, dead in a hospital morgue. "

"That's what Alice and I both knew you'd say. Rosalie and Sam like to be arguementive" Jacob said. He only knew Rosalie liked to argue whether the sky was blue because Bella had told him so. He didn't get to spend much time with the Cullen Family, usually just Alice or Edward at Bella's house. Edward didn't like him, so usually just Alice. Jacob didn't like Edward either. He was all wrong for Bella.

Bella sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "Why do I have to go to the hospital?"

"Paperwork. You have other decicsions to make too, you know" Jacob said. He could remember his mom's death and all the decisions. Decisions Dad and Rachel and Rebecca had had to make. Jacob had been too young. He had been put in charge of making people not feel so sad about it, with his big eyes and smile and his brief (shudder) training in tap dance… Rachel had taken lessons when he was 5 and practiced everything with him. But then the teacher had fallen off a cliff and broken both legs, so it was bye bye tap and hello Ballet, which Rebecca was more than willing to help with.

"Like?" Bella asked hoarsely, head on his shoulder.

"Like, cremation versus burial, like organ donations, like whether to sell the house or not" Jacob said. "Renee will probably help"

"She'd better" Bella put her head closer to his neck. "You smell good. But you're so warm"

"It's getting worse" Jacob admitted. "I get warmer and warmer. And I haven't been feeling so hot lately. My dad asked Emmett to have Carlisle take a look at me while we're here" he said, pulling up. "He says Carlisle knows more about it than most Doctors do"

Bella definitely agreed with that. She hoped Jacob wasn't sick. She was going to need his cheerful demeanor.

* * *

"_Dear Ms. Swan._

_We know that nothing can make the loss of your father __**Charles Andrew Swan **__but the staff of Life of Legacy appreciate your father's gift of organs to others. Because of your father, many people will receive new life._

_His Heart was taken to research that heart attacks. Because of this, we are that much closer to finding a way to prevent them all together._

_Skin tissues taken will give burn victims new hope for skin grafts and cosmetic surgery, as well as cell research._

_His kidneys, liver and pancreas will help people on the waiting list live. _

_Several tissues were taken from his back to help research back pain and ways to fix broken backs. _

_We understand that this is a difficult time but we hope that the gift of life your father has given many others will become a comfort to your family and friends._

_Daniel McMartin, CEO of Life of Legacy"_

Jacob looked up at Bella "He's saving lifes, even after he died" he said happily as Edward latched onto Bella.

Alice sauntered into the room holding the phone "I knew he would. Charlie was just that kind of person" she said, tossing the phone to Jacob. "Sam" she said, smiling.

"Hey Sam. Yeah, I can come over. Why? Okay, Okay, well, you have some major explaining to do, Mr. Ulley." Jacob hung up the phone. "I have to leave, Sam says he has a surprise for me. Last time he said that, I ended up with Jello in all my nooks and crannies. I'm scared" he laughed and stood up "Sam says I'm going to be busy until the memorial. But before I go, Alice and I got you a little surprise. Well, Alice payed for it, I just figured out about" he took a jewelry box out of his pocket. Edward bristled "Chill, Jerkward, I'm not doing what you think I'm doing." Jacob growled, shaking. "Bella, Alice and I were messing around online while you were getting all those anxiety meds at the Docs and we found this. It's an urn that you can wear around your neck." Jacob opened up the necklace box and showed it to her. It was shaped like a heart and it had a small green gem in it. "It has his birthstone on it and the back is engraved with his initials. We thought that maybe that way you could always have Charlie with you. Edward, I'm going to give this to you. When you go get his ashes, have the man there do it." Jacob handed it to the pale teen, grudiginly. Bella stood up and gave him a huge. "I'll see you on Saturday." He whispered into his ear. Bella sighed, it was only Monday.

* * *

The memorial came and went, and Jacob once again disappeared. This time for about a month, before Bella drove down to his house, furious with him for ditching her. When she arrived, she was greeted by 4 huge wolfs. Jacob rushed out of the house to find Bella standing there, horrified. What happened next horrified the poor girl even more. Jacob leaped over the side of the house and shifted into a huge wolf, just like the other five. Bella screamed and ran into the house, where Billy was sitting, looking apologetic and peeved. "Bella, you shouldn't have come here, Jacob was gonna tell you when it was safe. But you do deserve an explanation." He said. "You've heard our tribes stories?"

"Yeah, Jake told me about them"

"Well, the one about the werewolves is real and the Cullen's are the cold ones. Jacob is the newest werewolf in our tribe. He changed just after the funeral. Usually it's a slower, gradual change, but your fathers death and his competition with Edward Cullen made it go faster. I don't think his friendship with Alice Cullen made it any better."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Sam won't let him. Sam is the pack leader, and what he says goes. The other 3 are Paul Meraz, which was a given, he's got anger issues, Jared Levique, he's a riot, you'll like him and Embry Call, who you already know. Quil Ateara, you've met him, is due to change any day, and then we think Seth Clearwater, Henry's boy, might change because he's hit an abnormal growth spurt but hopefully that'll be it until the next generation."

"Are you one?"

"No, it skipped me. My father was and my grandfather before him. My grandfather was the last real alpha thought. "

"Any other secrets you'd like to tell me about?"

"I caused the scars on Emily's face" Sam's voice was calm as he came in "But we're soulmates and she understands so she doesn't care. She can't leave. . Billy, Jacob did it, just like I told you he would."

"Did what?" Bella spun around.

"Defended you. Paul was read to rip you to shreds, he gets a little angrier than the rest of us, looses control that much easier, but he's getting better. He's a big sweetheart once you get to know him and he'd walk to the moon for any one he cares about"

"Oh. Is Jacob okay?"

"Pretty much. He's currently putting Paul in his place, which is usually his job anyway, he's the only one quick enough to not get hurt. Man, I'll be glad when and if Seth changes, he's gonna be small and fast and have sharp teeth like a puppy. He'll be able to get under Paul and cause some serious damage" Sam mused, grabbing 2 sandwiches out of the kitchen and returning. Bella shuddered, if he was underneath, that could only mean one thing.

"Poor Paul" she said quiety. Sam sat down next to her and handed her a sandwich. She opened it up.

"It's vegetarian" Sam said. "Emily made them. She has a thing for veggie lunchmeat, along with regular. Jake told me you don't eat much meat, so I grabbed you a tofu sandwich" Sam said.

"You didn't have to get me anything. I could have gotten my own."

"I'm pack leader, which makes me the chief. I take care of the women and children. You're not a part of the tribe but I feel like you need people to make sure you're okay. I've heard stories"

"The motorcycle incident was an accident"

"Bella, you ran right into a tree" Jake's joking voice laughed as he came in. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, I might go into shock or something though on the drive home. Can you drive me home?" she asked, picking at her sandwich. She took a bite and turned to Sam "Emily's great" she grinned "You can't tell this is tofu. It tastes just like turkey"

Sam grinned "I agree, she is pretty great" he said thoughtfully.

Jacob threw a pillow at his alpa. "Oh, go" he said as the other three entered the house, Embry grinning ear to ear as one of the other boys goofed around. The other man, who looked beat up, had to be Paul. Each boy grabbed at least two sandwiches off the tray and came into the living room.

"So, Jake did you tell her?" Embry asked around a mouth full of food. "About the imprint?"

Bella gave Jacob a look "About the what?"

Jacob grinned sheepishly. "Funny story. Come to the bonfire next week and Old Quil will tell you" he said. "He explains it better than I do. I bet you're vampires are worried sick, so we should be getting home" he said. "You're wearing the necklace" he grinned.

"Alice has started making sure all my outfits match" Bella commented dryly as Jacob led her out of the house. Jacob roared.

"That's great. I miss that girl, she's the definition of tiny but mighty" he laughed as Bella handed him her keys.

The truck roared to life. Jacob laughed "I'll look at it sometime and see if I can quiet the engine a little bit. You could never not attract attention in this thing, it's so loud, I don't miss that."

"Edward hates it. He keeps threatening to buy me a fancy sports car. I told him if he does he might as well do it as a goodbye present cuz we'd be over"

Jacob laughed. "Charlie was so excited to buy you this truck"

"I know, I'd never seen him more happy. It's still hard, you know, and it's even harder when my favorite puppy is AWOL."

"I never wanted to leave, I had to get more in control before I could risk getting angry around you. I can control it now. Emily has us all in yoga to help balance our anger. It's actually really fun to watch Paul try to bend into a pretzel"

Bella laughed. "Do you ever miss your mom?"

"Not much lately but there are times when I'm like, god, it's been so long since I saw her." Jacob admitted "The rabbit was her car. She had just bought it off some guy and was towing It back and the drunk guy just never saw the red light and she died instantly. I was in the backseat, I have a scar on my backside because I got thrown across the car, buttfirst, into the window."

"Ouch"

"Yeah, it hurt really bad. But Bella, the pain numbs. You'll miss him, sure, on his birthday, on Christmas, on the 5 year mark, but life gets back to normal and you'll stop waking up sobbing eventually." Jacob said "When that time comes, I don't know, because Dad and I both still wake up crying and I know my sisters still did before they left. It's been like 7 years and I don't dwell on it. It'll be okay one day."

"I certainly hope so" Bella said as Jacob killed the engine outside her house, "I'll loose it if it doesn't turn out okay"

Jacob hugged her "I'll always be here. If you ever need to vent, I understand. I understand how critical friendship is."

* * *

A/N: Okay I think there will be one more chapter left, maybe two. I was just feeling really depressed because it's my dad's birthday today, and he died five months ago, it's really hard. I'm not gonna sit around and sob about it but I felt like writing a story. And this is what came out. There's a lot of drama planned for next chapter because it's kind of based off what happened to me, this chapter isn't thought. Please reveiw, I could really use it today... :(

I disclaim!


	2. Chapter 2

Critical Part 2

* * *

A/n: sorry I haven't finished this story. I actually kind of forgot about it because I got excited about my other story Love Seriously Bites. (I always have like 10 million stories going on) I've also been really, really sick. (My fishies name is Jasper by the way)

* * *

Monday morning, Bella found herself corned by both Alice and Edward, who looked seriously angry. Jasper was floating behind Alice, looking apologetic. "What's got your panties in a twist?" Bella asked.

"Emmett did the laundry. And you're planning on going to La Push again" Edward said, his voice low.

"Yeah, I am. Jacob wants me to go to a tribe meeting with him to hear the elders tell stories. It's going to be pretty awesome according to his friend Jarred. He says there really good"

Alice shook her head "Bella, you don't know about them. About whom Jacob really is"

"I know he's a werewolf if that is what you're getting at." Bella said. "He's not nearly as dangerous as hanging around you might be. He doesn't have a natural urge to kill me, and drink my blood. You three do."

Jasper shook his head "I'm all for you hanging around with the werewolves" he said. "The smell makes me not want to kill you as bad."

Bella nodded "See. And I bet Rosalie likes me being with them because I'm not putting you guys in danger when I'm with them. And I know Emmett doesn't mind. And I bet Carlisle could care less about it and Esme too."

Edward nodded "They don't see how bad this could turn out?"

"And Rosalie sees how bad me being with you could turn out" Bella said "There are risk to being with you and risks to being with them. But Emily has them all in yoga anyways to control their anger. I've only ever see Paul get really angry once. And he's the angry one of the group. "

"Sam nearly ripped Emily's face off. You do realize that, right?" Edward said.

"When he had no control. I've seen how it hurts him to deal with that. Jacob would never do that to me because Sam has forbidden them from attacking humans. As alpha, Sam can make decrees like that and it becomes physically impossible for them to do it. He had to because when I found out Paul was ready to kill me but Jacob stepped in and nearly made Paul infertile in the process. Sam decided he should just tell them no attacking humans. It's worked so far. I purposely pissed Paul off yesterday and he changed but when he lunged at me, he ended up flying into a tree."

Alice groaned "You have zero self preservation" she complained. "Just, don't wear something cute" she demanded and slide away, followed by Jasper, who was shaking his head sadly.

Edward sighed "Bella, I don't want to fight." He said, "But I really don't want you down there with Jacob. "

Bella sighed "Edward, I'm going. You're not in control of every aspect of my life" she said "Now, I have to get to class" she sighed. Edward could be so controlling and overprotective sometimes. He was going to have to bite her soon just to ease his own worries about everything killing her. It really pissed her off. Just because she was upset about her dad dying didn't mean that she was going to go off and do something stupid. The bike incident had been one thing but it had been like a week after Charlie had passed and Jacob and Edward and Alice had been desperate to get her out of the house. She had shut down and the knock on the head had cleared it up. Rosalie said it should have knocked some sense into her.

* * *

Jacob flung a ball into the laundry basket Embry had nailed to his door. "Is your mom still pissed at you?" he asked.

Embry sighed and nodded "I wish I could tell her." He admitted. "I wish she would just show up like Bella did and find out. I'm sick of being grounded and I'm sick of getting in trouble. I am not a troublemaker like she thinks"

"I know. I'm lucky that my dad is in on it." Jacob said, with a laugh. "He could be all, guess what! I was a werewolf but I never changed and now I'm too old and guess what! I just imprinted on Ms. Call!"

"Sam would kill us" Embry laughed. "He's probably gonna tell us we can't do that tonight"

Jacob nodded "Yeah, you're right" Jacob looked at Embry. "Let's go, we only have until our shift with Sam to do this thing!"

Both boys scrambled out of the room and outside. Paul was sitting outside, shaking his head. "Sam sent me to tell you Quil finally changed. But now, you two are sooo busted." He laughed. "You sounded like a teenaged girl, Jake"

"What's that supposed to mean?"Jacob asked grudgingly.

"And he could be all and then and then and guess what!" Paul imitated a girl's high pitched voice. "You're such a weirdo" he grinned.

Jacob growled "and you're such an asshole" he muttered, "Suppose you're gonna tell Sam?"

Paul waved his phone in the air. "Already did, Pup. I'd expect a call."

Embry sighed as his phone rang. When his mom had taken his away, Sam had bought him a new one. "Hello. Yeah, Paul told us. Yeah, I get. You don't need to do that. No, Jacob hasn't left, why would he leave without me. No, Sam, I won't. I promise. Stop asking okay! I'll to you however I frieken want to, there's this thing called freedom of speech. Well, that's just not nice. Why do you go first?" Embry hung up the phone. "We're not allowed to trick my mom into understanding me"

Jacob and Paul looked at Embry with the same, shocked expressions on their faces. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, Sam is a worrywart" Embry said and walked off.

Jacob looked at Paul and laughed. "Okay than."

Paul shrugged "So have you told Bella yet?"

"No. I'm going to tell her tonight" Jacob sighed. He smiled.

"What's it like, imprinting?"

"She's my everything. I worry about her. I know Alice would never hurt her but I worry about Edward and Jasper." Jacob said. "She's like the air I breathe- I literally breathe easier when she's around. Right now, knowing that she's with her vampire boyfriend is making me feel helpless. It's probably not even healthy"

Paul nodded "You're right, you guys are kind of obsessive. Sam tried to kill himself for hurting Emily."

"That's just Sam. If I hurt Bella, I wouldn't leave her" Jacob announced proudly. "I should go get ready, its 4 now and Bella will be at Emily's at 5 and I haven't showered since my last patrol"

"That was two days ago. I wondered why I smelled dirty dog"

"Not funny" Jacob punched Paul. "Ah, screw it, I'll just shower in Embry's bathroom" he announced and walked back into the house.

Paul laughed "Like I ever really needed to know where he showers"

* * *

Jacob grinned as Bella pulled up, 15 minutes late. "Hey Bella, what took so long?"

"The mind reader stole my engine so I had to call Emmett and Rosalie and beg them to fix it. I also gave Emmett express written consent to beat the snot out of Edward." She explained. "Can you maybe put a lock on my hood so Edward can't get into it without ripping the hood off?"

"Yeah, I'll have to get the stuff but I'll do it for you. It kind of upsets me that he'd do that, though. I don't take your truck apart when you go to visit him." Jacob said, frowning. "Why would he do that?"

"He thinks you're dangerous." Bella explained. Jacob offered her his arm. She shook her head and put her arm around his waist. He draped his arm around her shoulder. Bella shook her head, wondering what the vampires were always complaining about. Jacob smelled good, like mint and apples. "Why do you smell like apples?"

"I made the mistake of telling Paul I hadn't showered recently and when I walked through Emily's front door, he sprayed me with perfume." Jacob said.

"I like it. I should get Paul to do that more often" Bella grinned up at him. "I like it with whatever is minty"

"Another scent courtesy of Paul. He insisted I have a breath mint. Or a hundred."

Bella laughed. "I'm starting to like Paul. He's quite the troublemaker, isn't he?"

"Usually. He's 2 years older than me and when I was a freshman, he rolled me and Quil in Velcro and stuck us to Embry, who he rolled in felt. It took like 2 hours to get unstuck. The office found it really funny though." Jacob laughed at the old memory.

"That's awesome. " she laughed. "So, what's the latest pack news?"

"Quil changed last night and nearly killed Old Quil in the process. Paul is an asshole, Sam is obsessive, Jared got stuck in a tree today and we had to call the fire department and Embry's mom freaked out and grounded him. She doesn't know he's a wolf. All the other guy's parents know, Jared phased when his parents were yelling at him, Paul got mad at his mom and phased and Sam's dad knew about the wolfs to begin with. But Embry's mom is kind of a gossip so Sam doesn't want to tell her"

"I guess that makes sense. Anything else?"

"Just one thing. It's kind of not going to make any sense to you, but you need to know so we don't waste time"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, wolf's do this thing called imprinting."

"Embry mentioned it the other night. What is it?"

"Well, it's like, you see the girl and you just know that she's the one. Everything changes for you. She becomes the one you gravitate towards, she holds you down to earth. You become perfectly what she needs. She's your everything. Sam imprinted on Emily and Jarred imprinted on a girl named Kim."

"Oh. So what does this have to do with me?"

"I imprinted on you, Bella. We're soul mates. That first time when I went into the yard and saw you about to get killed, I imprinted and I couldn't stop myself from nearly killing Paul. I felt like I just had to protect you."

"I felt a pull to you that day." Bella admitted. "I have ever since."

"You would feel it too. That's why, when Sam attacked Emily, she would only have him. She didn't care what he had done to her. She needed him. I think when you imprint, you become you're imprints everything as well."

"I can't believe this, Jacob. This is craziness. I would run but I have to admit- ever since that day, I haven't wanted to be with Edward, every time I kissed him, I thought of you. Edward and I over, I had already decided that when he stole my engine."

Jacob grinned. "So, you and me?"

"Forever. You were there for me when Edward wasn't. Edward has made me feel worse about Charlie dying. Like today when I couldn't ask Charlie to drive me and had to deal with Rosalie. Like when he said he wanted to propose and wished he had asked my dad."

"If I proposed, I wouldn't bring that up. I'd just ask your mom and step dad" Jacob offered, wrapping her in his arms. "I love you, so much, Bella."

Bella put her head on his chest. "You're amazing, Jacob" she smiled happily. "I'm safe here. And you'd never control me"

"If you want to hangout with a vampire, it's not my place to tell you know. If it makes you happy."

Bella smiled. "I have a feeling Alice is not gonna be happy about this" she laughed.

"She'll be happy for you" Jacob assured.

* * *

**When you lose someone, it is critical to have a friend. When you imprint, it is critical to make that person happy. Everything in life is critical at some point. It is critical to be loved. It is critical to be healthy. It is critical to hold and be held.**

**It is critical to live your life and make mistakes but never regret because when you find that one special person, you will forget the love that broke you heart and the love that left you. It is critical to live in the present.**

**Life is Critical.**

* * *

**A/N: IT'S DONE! (Other than the Epilogue). I hope you liked it.**

**I disclaim**.


End file.
